Lost Years
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: You promised that we'll always be together, but when I woke up, you say that you're not who you are supposed to be. Please, tell me, how long was I out? Byakuya x Rukia; Rated M for a bit of lemon; AU.


**A/N**: Hello. Look at this habit of mine. Instead of updating my previous/ongoing fanfics I decide to upload a oneshot how cool... not! Sorry I just don't have the motivation to continue my ongoing stuff... Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

"Promise me, even if I go to a different university, we'll still be together," with your eyes on the verge of tears, your flushed face and your mouth trying its best to smile, you looked up at me while speaking.

I only nodded in response.

"Great!" You proceeded to cling to my left arm, tugging my coat a bit.

You pointed at the other end of the park where bicycles can be rented. "You want to try?" is what I said with my plain voice that could not even keep up a proper tone. Still, you seemed to understand despite the unwanted coldness.

"Can we?" This time, you had that grin on your face - the sign of mischief that you only show when it's the two of us.

I was more than happy to oblige, knowing that tomorrow, the day after your high school graduation, you would be moving somewhere else. But I promised you, didn't I? We can do this.

* * *

"I-I can't believe this! My poor angel," sobs from the other side of the door can be heard.

A man with shoulder length hair the color of the darkest night was sitting outside the room with his head down. Despite the clear signs of injuries on his arms and shoulders, he could not resist the emotional pain of losing someone. Guilt was building up, but the pain even more.

"Kuchiki-san, you still need to stay in the hospital. Bandages are not enough for your wounds. Please listen to us," a nurse spoke.

The distance between him and the nurse was useless. What he could hear now were the cries of the parents in the next room who lost a dear child.

"I can't believe it! How can this be.. She.. She just graduated and-"

"Dear, I know. It's.. It's so sad.. Our Rukia.."

Growling to himself in contempt, Byakuya stood up and went to the room.

"Kuchiki-san.." Rukia's mother called out.

"You bastard! This is your entire fault!" Rukia's father grabbed him by the shirt, shouting at him in full contempt. "I always told her staying with the yakuza will give her a difficult time, and now this! Even if it's only a coma, she's as good as dead and we'll never know when she'll wake up!"

Despite it all, he remained silent. For no one can see the pain in his heart. If there could be anyone who was very much affected in all this, it would be him and him alone.

"…I'll take responsibility…"

_I'll wait until you wake up. I'll wait.. Even if it takes forever._

* * *

**12 years later**

I opened my eyes only to see the pure whiteness of the ceiling over me. After a few seconds of silently attempting to organize my thoughts, I could only speak out one word.

"B-Byakuya..."

Suddenly, a man with black hair that reaches a few inches below his shoulders came running to my bedside. I wonder if those were some sort of bangs that kept hovering his left eye, but if they were, they look too shady and much longer than what I think they should look like. There was a dark shade around his mouth, probably a sign of his mustache and beard... But enough of that.. What's this old man doing here?

"Byakuya.. Where is he? Who are you?"

He suddenly grabbed my right hand with me not knowing what to do. I felt so weak.

Then he just took off and returned with some nurses.

What happened after were too much of a blur. What I know now is that I'm in a huge mansion which gives me the creeps, and I can't even complain because I still feel too tired to talk. I can only look around me in awe. The man who brought me here, that shady man whose eyes I couldn't even look at properly (due to his awful hairstyle), only silently left me here. Lots of maids were outside my room and there was a lot of commotion when I was brought here but I couldn't even get a hold of what they were talking about.

But.. Where is Byakuya? Who is this man? Why would he take care of me? What about my parents? What about school? I can only remember the events of yesterday, of when Byakuya and I got in a terrible accident. Where could he be?

* * *

"Rukia-san, here's your meal," a maid entered the room I am currently occupying. I mouthed a short "thanks" and grabbed her by the sleeve.

"What's wrong, ma'am?"

"Can you answer me honestly?"

"Y-yes." Liar. I clearly saw you gulped before responding. But well, it's worth a try.

"Tell me, who is the person who brought me here? I've been holed up for about a week now, and I'm still so confused. Why haven't my family visited me once? Where's Byakuya? What about my education? College?"

The maid smiled meekly as I stood there waiting for a reply.

"You see, Rukia-san.. We are not.. I am not in the place to speak about such things. Later, Master will come and you can ask him those things."

"But he rarely speaks to me! How could I even ask him! Who is he anyway?"

The maid withdrew herself quietly and left the room without a single glance. All I could do was sigh before eating my meal.

_I really wonder.. What is up with everyone?!_

The best companion I could have at this moment is the sight of the garden outside my room. Thanks a lot for this clear glass window. At least, I have some eye-candy to keep me entertained.

As I munched on my food in a quick manner, I saw a person go to the garden. His hair was black, just like Byakuya's. He is also the same height as him, but his hair was caught up in a ponytail. He walked briskly to a bench and what surprised me the most was that there was a girl with him.

I felt my heart being ripped to pieces at that sight. _Did you not.. say.. Did you not promise me? What is going on?_

The best thing I could do now was run out of room and go to that garden. By the time I arrived, the two were already at the gate, ready to leave in a matter of milliseconds.

"Byakuya!"

He didn't look at me. He didn't even turn to look at me. "Byakuya!"

Why? Why is this happening? Didn't you promise we'll be together? Who are you with?

The tears would not stop flowing. My eyesight was too fuzzy to understand my surroundings. I just want to know why he did that..

* * *

I'm back in this room. Aah, my eyes feel so tired. I must have cried for a very long time until I fell unconscious.

I look around just to see that the door to my room was partially open. Maids were passing by every few seconds or so. A man passed by and I quickly recognized that it was Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" I shouted with the only strength I could muster at the moment. He stopped and turned. He peered into my room and looked at me.

"Byakuya, why did it take you so long?" I could feel the tears welling up once again. He entered my room but still did not say a word.

I want to run to him right now. My heart feels like it's about to burst open. Happiness, sadness, longing... I can't differentiate which is which anymore.

"He's not here, woman."

I looked up at Byakuya after he spoke those words.

"What do you mean? Aren't you Byakuya?" Isn't this person him? But, what's with the change of tone? I have never heard him speak this way before.

"Just what I said, he's not here. Anyway, aren't you too old to wear those pajamas? Wear something that fits your image and stop burdening uncle!"

He stomped off without another word, leaving me with much more shock and disbelief than before.

What did he mean by those words? Isn't he clearly Byakuya? But with those words.. Does he really want to leave me? He wanted that girl after all. I can't process the events.. What.. Tell me, someone tell me. Confront me with the truth already!

"Rukia-san, please don't lie on the floor," a maid went to my room and helped me get up.

"Today.."

The maid looked at me with a baffled expression.

"What is the date today?" I managed to ask.

"Oh, it's ... "

* * *

Only a few minutes left and it'll be midnight. I can't wait to go home. I want to see her all the time, even if it breaks my heart at how she did not even recognize me. Everyday's been so tiring. Work has been piling up even more this month that I could only spend less than three hours at the mansion.

It would be nice to come home and see her smile at me. But what welcomes me is her frightened look, as if I was an enemy preying on her.

I looked at the mirror before leaving the office. _I knew it. It's my appearance. I'd try to look presentable but I don't have meetings lined up, only documents to file, documents to read and sign.. Who would bother with how I look.._

The drive home was silent and took less than hour. A few minutes before 1 am and I'm at home once again.

"Is she asleep?" I inquired to the nearest maid who was currently hanging my coat on the rack.

"Yes, sir, probably."

_Probably?_

I removed my tie and loosened up some of the buttons on my shirt before proceeding to her quarter.

"What about dinner, sir?" a maid passing by asked me.

"Do not bother," I said firmly and off the old lady went.

I did not even bother knocking on her door. This is my property anyway. I only wanted to see her sleeping peacefully. I turned on the lights and saw her lying on her bed quietly.

I walked over to take a closer look but she startled me when she suddenly jerked up and pulled me down.

"Rukia?"

Her eyes were red and almost swollen. How long did she cry? What happened? What is wrong?

I put my hand over hers and my other on top of her head, pulling her softly to me and keeping her in an embrace.

"What happened?" I asked, as I pressed on her hand for a bit. How I miss doing this... Back when we were only students..

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" I heard her muffled response. "You kept me here.. for a long time.. but never talked to me!"

I breathed out loudly before speaking. "Forgive me Rukia."

She pushed me away and placed her hands around my head. "You are the biggest idiot in the world, _Byakuya._"

She then pulled me closer and placed a much-awaited kiss on my lips. After a few seconds, we let go of each other. I walked away silently and closed the door, locking it for good measure. I sat once more on her bed.

She looks so lovely with that childish pout on her face. She never changed.

"Why are you smiling, you idiot Byakuya!"

This time, she had her arms crossed on top of her chest.

"How long was I out? I thought it was only a day.. I couldn't even believe my eyes when I saw you with another girl, and you had your hair in a ponytail.. but that was actually your nephew. I was so confused."

I went over to her and caressed her smooth skin. I pulled her in for another embrace and decided to tell her everything once and for all.

_"... It's been 12 years.."_

_"... Your parents left the city for retirement and are now in their hometown in the province.."_

_"... You were left under my care since they had no more money.."_

_"... I was the only one left to take care of you.."_

_"I miss you so much.."_

_"I promised you.."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I love you." _

* * *

Moans from one room could be heard when one passes by the hallway. The maids would turn red every time they pass by.

_"Ehh? It's almost 4 am, they're still going at it?" _

_"Keep quiet! Let them.. They need to catch up with those 12 lost years.." _

_"Ah, whatever. As long as Master's happy."_

_"Back to work everyone!" _

* * *

"B-Byakuya, that tickles!" He moved his head up and continued kissing her neck.

She moved her hands and pulled his face closer to hers, starting another round of french kiss. His tongue was full of fire, fighting for dominance and she would not dare lose.

"Mmph.."

Ragged breaths followed until they both stopped to reach for air. This time, he quickly made his move and tongued her left nipple while his right hand played with her right nipple.

"B-Byaku-" She moaned again only to finish her words with "..feels.. good.."

His hand started moving once more, reaching the lower vicinity of her body. With as much gentle force that he could gather, he inserted a digit inside her wet core. She tried her best to muffle the noises she was making but failed to.

"Rukia," he called out to her. "I'll enter again."

No response came from her but her excited whines only gave him more than enough desire to feel her once more. With her legs slightly wide open, Byakuya pushed his throbbing member inside her, before kissing her once more on the lips.

Her hands were holding onto his back forcefully, trying to feel as much as she could of him. Byakuya continued moving, making both of them feel the ecstasy that they had been waiting for so long.

"Byakuya, I-I'm-!"

He did not stop and continued moving in and out. His mouth reached for her ear and gave it a slight bite.

As if electricity flowed through her body, Rukia cried out with the sound of pleasure.

"I.. love you.. Byakuya I love you!" she started to chant as Byakuya would not stop. She pulled him closer and heard him whisper the words she so longed for.

"I love you, Rukia."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok good bye i could not even write a decent lemon i am a big failure! *sobs

(A reason for this is probably because I've been reading lots of yaoi these days that I can't even put into words how straight couples do it anymore... )


End file.
